


Romeo and Juliet (bellow au)

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Dancing, F/F, Forced Marriage, Gayyyyyyyyy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Secret Relationship, Yellow is juliet, blue is romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: This story takes place in a small town called homeworld. Known for its beauty and resources, where two powerful and wealthy monarchs, alike in their ability, are fated to fall in love. But will their hate for one another get in the way?





	1. Act 1: scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grammer is probably terrible (warning)

She sighed almost exaggerated and backed away. While walking she passed blues zircon.  
“Zircon, I need your help.” She paused as zircon looked at her  
“I need You to find out why my daughter has locked herself in her room! She's been in there for days on end,shutting herself from light and has only been seen by her maids. Even then they describe her as teary eyed and and I worry. I'm just glad she wasn't involved in the recent fight between whites side of homeworld”  
“Do you know the cause?” Zircon asked as she looked to black diamond.  
“I neither know it or can find out from her…” black admitted.  
“Well im sure it's nothing, I can assure you. But i will find out.” zircon smiled  
Black walked quickly toward the dining room as zircon enters blue diamonds chambers, as quiet as a mouse.  
“good morningBlue, why so down? Your mother is truly worried and so am I now.”  
“What… What time is it?” blue arose slowly from her bed.  
“Well… just past 9.”  
“So late? Already? I suppose time passes quickly when you are sad.” Blue responds coldly, as if it is not her own voice  
“You, sad? What is troubling you….?  
“I'm missing the one I need…” she answered  
“In love?” Zircon asks surprised now. She would have never imagined this.  
“Out-” blue now looked at zircon, being honest.  
“Out of love?”  
“Out of favor with my loved one.” She answered.  
“Who is this fair maiden you speak of?” Zircon asks  
“alas she is a noble and part of whites court… her sweet fragrance and rosy cheeks…” blue speaks from hwe heart deeply, losing herself in memory “but she has sworn chaste…”  
“Oh… my advice to you… forget her. There are other beauties in homeworld, you must look around.”  
“Other beauty!? My flower was the one light of my life! Without her i am nothing… goodbye, you cannot teach me to forget her...” blue continued to mourn for herself.  
“I will, even if it is the very death of me!” Zircon declared as she dragged blue out if her room. “Now come, lets tell your mother you haven't died…”


	2. Act 1: scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between white and a wealthy noble of a nearby kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder this is a human au and i will include some charecters that may not be in SU just to make the plot flow a bit more easier (these parts will be mostly smallish parts of the story)

For sometime, white had been in search for a sutible sutor for her daughter. Many men in homeworld had yet to impress her.

Only the best for her sunlight after all...

 

A wealthy noble from a different town had heard of whites search for a husband for her daughter and had needed a wife for sometime. 

"Thank you for coming, and paying a visit. I woulf be more than pleased for you to meet my daughter... To see if you get along..." White smiled polietly to the man that stood in their grand living room. 

"Ofcourse madam diamond. And apologize for your husbands recent death." He lowered his head. The man had a certain look and style about him that reassured white that what she was doing was right. 

"Its quiet alright. May his soul rest in peace." She bowed her head in respect and raised it quickly "well i am hosting a ball. I would love for you to come! Dance, and meet with my daughter." 

"I would love for nothing more." 

"Great. I will see you till then." She smiled and they parted ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im going to try and post more.


	3. Act 1: scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet yellow for the first time

Yellow was one of the most beautiful girls in all of homeworld. Her fair skin, bright amber eyes, slim body and blonde short hair. Not only that but her manners were impressive among any if the familys in homeworld as well as her familys wealth. 

She knew many men had had their eye on her, yet none of them impressed her mother.

Her pearl and her were chatting casually in her room as her pearl was fixing one of her dresses when her mother entered.

"Good news sunlight! I have found not only an eligable man for you to marry but a handsome one at that." Yellow rolled her eyes at that.

"If you find him so attractive, marry him yourself...." She quiped and turned to white, who was not amused. 

White ignored the joke and continued "we are having a ball, and i have invited him to join us and the city, celebrating your 17th birthday. Hopefully you will make a good impression on him." 

Truthfully, yellow had known that this day would come. She sighed in both annoyance and understanding "yes mother..." 

"Now come sunlight! We must prepare. Be on best behavior at all times and make our family name look stunning." White said sweetly, walking to the dress parlor with her daughter in tow behind.


	4. Act 1: scene 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, blue pearl and zircon go to the market and think of ways to cheer up blue

Blue, blue oearl and blue zircon had went to the market after breakfast to get fresh air that morning. It had so far worked as blue had a smile on her face, but still a aura of sadness still hung over her. 

"Zircon, I appreciate what you are trying to do but its not going to work... I miss my sweet flower too much to think of this." Blue sighed in despair as she sat down to think

Meanwhile something had caught zircons eye. "Whats this....?" She said to herself and looked at the paper that hung from the wall. "A ball? Hosted by... White diamond.." The gears in zircons head turned before an idea popped into her head. 

"Dear friend blue! If you cannot get your head away from your beloved, then let your eyes roam! Let them look at other beauty, finer than the girl you speak of!" Zircon smiled pulling the paper from the Wall and handing the paper to blue. "White diamond is hosting a ball for her daughters 17th birthday, thid the chance to see other girls and women way more charming than whom you speak of!"

Blue looked at the paper before saying "you do realize that white diamond not only hates my mother, but im sure it applies to the rest of my family as well..."

"Its called sneaking in..." Blue pearl spoke up after awhile "and I have ways of getting in undetected......" She grinned so wife that it not only worried blue and zircon but also made them ever more curious. 

 


	5. Act 1: scene 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball takes place.

Blue, blue pearl and zircon had placed masquerade masks on all three of them. Surprisingly, not only had blue pearl gotten them in undetected,  but when they entered, everyone else had also had masks on. 

"Alright blue, I truth you'll look and flirt with other girls here. There are many dazling ones and it will be hard to leave feeling sad-" but before zircon could finish, blue pearl had already grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the snacks and many other foods table. 

Blue slowly walked around, becoming more and more unimpressed. Many of the females here were either already married, were engaged or were eyeing men. Blue rolled her eyes as Many males of all ages came up and asked to dance with her, even though she had worn pants for that specific reason and her hair up. She eventually gave up and went to sit back down at a yable while she chuckled and watched blue pearl eating the entire table of food, with zircon trying to hold her back and many judging them. 

The lighting in the room was a soft candlight glow all around. Almost like something out of a fairytale with many women dressed in the finest dresses money could buy them, and men dressed in suits of all kinds, dancing in order to an odd song that played.

It all seemed unreal. She would not be the princess in this fairytale, waiting for a prince to save her, or anyone for that matter.

Her thoughts consumed her as she thought things over and over and over until it seemed time had slowed down for a minute. 

And indeed it had. She looked across the room at the grand staircase as a girl who looked to be in her late teens walked down the grand staircase. Her dress was not as puffy or grand as the others and blue could tell this had been done on purpose, for comfort and humblness. The cream colored dress only complemented her amber colored eyes and golden short hair even more. The lighting in the room seemed to make everything even more perfect. Her heart beated for... For whoever she had just laid eyes upon. 

Blue stood up quickly to follow the girl, to catch up to her. The mystery women seemed to have other things in mind as she walked fast, making talk with no one, all the while keeping blue on her heels quickly. Finally she had entered a more private area near one of the white curtains that hung from the ceiling and before blue knew it, her back was against the wall. 

"Why are you following me?" Yellow hissed at her. None of their interaction had drawn any of the other members attention. 

"You are an angle. I couldnt help but follow complete perfection once you came down those stairs..." Blue said looking at her. Blue toke off her mask to show the women she was no harm.

"Hm. You have a way with words certainly" she smiled at this and toke off her own mask. 

Blue toke a step toward towards her and the woman didnt step back "Well the heavens gifted me these words for such a heavenly being. I would not find the words correct for anyone but yourself." Blue said alot more quietly. The music was loud but her knew the women had heard it. 

"Hm well why don't we see whatelse the heavens have given you, to give to me...." She wispered now as they drew close to each other. Their lips were so close to meeting before yellows name was called loudly. 

"Yellow! Yellow dear!" It was white. 

As quick as lightning, yellow grabbed blues hand as they smiled and ran to a room more private and secluded. No members of the party were there and before blue could say a word again, they had kissed. And it was a kiss blue would surely never forget. 

The quickness of it had not at all spoiled it, but rather make it much sweeter and easier to cherish. 

"I should go now. My mother calls me..." Yellow said, still whispering, while holding both sides of blues face. "Bit it seems we have sinned. I am to be a married woman, kissing another female...." She looked at blue

"Then let me take the sin back.." And just as before, blue and yellow kissed one another, this time a Bit longer. Enough to let blue taste the sweetness of yellows lips and to place both hands on yellows face this time. 

They broke apart again, huffing for air as they left the room back into the party. Before either of them said anything, yellows pearl came quickly "my diamond! Your mother has been looking for you. Come quickly." 

Yellow was lead away. And blue sighed as she wauted for yellow to come back. Hours passed as all the ball members were leaving. 

Blue pearl and zircon had come back from their adventure. Blue pearl alittle drunk

"Hoe did it go? Find anyone?" Zircon had asked as she toke the glass of wine blue pearl almost consumed and threw it out. 

"I met someone, her name was yellow. And she was beyond beautiful. Her radiance outshines my beloved who is a crow compared to my lovely yellow, a swan." Blue smiled, lovestruck.

"Did You say.... Yellow....?" Zircon asked stunned. 

"Yes! and I would gladly say her name a thousand times!" 

"Yellow... Yellow is white diamonds daughter, blue." Zircon broke the news

"No... This cannot be..."

"Hurry! We must leave! White diamond soldiers have spotted us!" And just like that they had left quickly into the night 

Yellow on the other hand had yet to ask her pearl. 

"Pearl... The woman i was speaking to earlier, i see her no where in sight. I need you to find out her name!" Yellow asked. 

After her pearl going around, she returned

"Her name was Blue midnight, the enemy of your mother..." She bowed her head.

"Oh sweet lord... My one true love paired against my own blood..." Yellow muttered to herself as the night dragged on and on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter wad longer. I need to start making them longer...

**Author's Note:**

> Hefty so uve kinda ended thw titanic au so here, enjoy this! Wazza!


End file.
